The present invention relates to a bearing forming a thrust bearing for a clutch for a motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a clutch device including a bearing of the above-mentioned type. Finally, the invention relates to a motor vehicle equipped with such a bearing or with such a clutch device.
In the automotive industry, it is known to use a bearing comprising an inner ring, an outer ring, and rolling elements for constituting a clutching-declutching thrust bearing making it possible to control a diaphragm spring that is part of a declutching mechanism that is known per se. Such a bearing can be incorporated into a clutch drive device as is known, for example, from FR-A-2 740 193. In that device, a bellows is used for isolating from the outside the portions that move relative to one another from the outside, in particular a control piston for causing the inner ring of the bearing to move axially, and a pre-stressing spring for pre-stressing the bearing. In order to perform its function effectively, that bellows must be prevented from moving relative to one of the rings of the bearing, namely, in the example given in that document, the inner ring which is prevented from moving in rotation about its axis of symmetry. One end of the bellows is clamped by a band held in an annular groove provided in the outside diameter of a link part made of a molded synthetic material. The band is also made of a synthetic material and the use of two parts makes the function of fastening the end of the bellows both complex and costly. In addition, putting the band into place in the groove in the link part requires a specific assembly step, which increases the cost of the above-mentioned function and requires qualified labor.
In addition, it is known from JP-A-2002 340026 that a bearing can be equipped with a flange that is provided firstly with locking tongues designed to co-operate with a piston and, secondly with abutments for stopping a bellows heel in a single direction. The bellows is not held stationary on the flange, thereby presenting a risk of accidental disassembly. The bellows is therefore not durably in place.